


Bright Eyes

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Levi's A Snarky Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is stabbed and lands in the hospital, but it's all worth it when he ends up with a sexy nurse taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slayfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayfall/gifts).



> This was sort of based on a tumblr prompt (which I can't find now :( ) but not entirely. Just a short fluffy oneshot I wrote far too late at night to be healthy when I had some writers block. 
> 
> Also, I remember waking up from anesthesia once and saying some ridiculous things to the doctors and nurses. I didn't hit on anyone thankfully, but I was absurdly uninhibited, cracking dirty jokes and making obscene comments. It was great, and terrible. Anyway, enjoy.

Levi swam up to consciousness in fits and starts, his side aching fiercely even through the fog of drugs in his system. The last thing he remembered was getting out of his car and pulling some street thugs off a kid they were beating. The flash of a blade, hot and vicious as it was buried in his guts, along with a pair of brass knuckles slamming into his face. They'd run off after that, cursing at the one who'd pulled the knife, but Levi was already falling to his knees. As he bled into his hands, the world going hazy and dark, all he could think was....

_I really liked this fucking shirt, and now it's covered in blood. Shit._

Now there was a bright light in his eyes as he blinked them open, the scent of disinfectant thick in the air. His thoughts were a jumble, and Levi could tell he'd been put under anesthesia, the effects still lingering in the edges of his mind. When he finally got his vision to cooperate he could see the hospital room around him, but all that was an afterthought. There was a nurse leaning over him, brows furrowed with concern as he looked down at Levi. Messy brown hair falling in his face, but fuck, those eyes. When the nurse saw that he was awake he smiled, bright white teeth behind full lips that had Levi's hands itching to touch them.

"How are we feeling, sir? Any nausea?" Levi just stared, words falling out of his mouth unfiltered.

"Better now, bright eyes. Jesus, look at you. I thought the whole sexy nurse thing was a myth." The nurse blushed, fiddling with Levi's IV for a moment before turning back to him.

"You're going to be groggy for a little while until the medicine wears off, and then we'll get you something for the pain. Do you feel sick?"

"I feel wonderful. What's your name, beautiful?" Levi could see the name tag he wore, but the letters were swimming together incoherently. 

"My name's Eren Jaeger. I'll be your call nurse for the next few hours. If you need something, just press your call button and we'll come check on you. They called your emergency contact, and he should be here soon. I'll get you some ice water and be back with some meds." He pushed his cart out of the room, even as Levi called after him.

"I need your phone number! Bright eyes, come baaaaack." Erwin walked into the room right on cue, a wry smirk on his face as he heard Levi's yelling. "Shit, they called you? Captain Eyebrows, at my service." Levi giggled, and Erwin's eyes went wide.

"They said you'd been stabbed and went into surgery, but you seem to be just fine." Levi was scowling at his side now, tugging his hospital gown up to reveal the bandages covering up his wound. It ached now, a tickling sensation that was starting to border on real pain. 

"I saw some kid getting beat up, stepped in and caught a knife in my stomach and some brass knuckles to the face. But it was totally worth it, cause they sent nurse bright eyes to take care of me." Erwin laughed as he sat down in the chair next to Levi's bed, leaning over to glance at the gauze that covered most of Levi's side.

"Well, as long as you got a sexy nurse all is well."

"It's true. Hey, this means I don't have to go to that stupid fucking meeting with you the day after tomorrow. It was totally worth it. But fuck, it really does hurt."

"Well, you were stabbed after all." Levi just shrugged, poking at his bandage tentatively. He wanted to pull it back and look at the stitches that were surely there, was debating on whether it was a good idea when his nurse came back in with some crushed ice, a cup full of water and a couple of pills.

"Nurse bright eyes! Gimme those damn pills, this shit hurts. Also your phone number, because you are fucking gorgeous." Erwin covered his smile with one hand, enjoying Levi's drugged lack of inhibition far more than he probably should. The brunette flushed again, handing Levi his pills and the water, setting the ice down on the table nearby.

"If you feel sick after taking those let us know, and we'll try something else next time. All right?" Levi swallowed the medicine down, leveling his gaze on Eren.

"Come on, help me out here, kid. Do I have to get stabbed again to see you? Because I will put on a god damned cape and become a masked vigilante if I have to. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to catch a superficial knife wound or blow to the head if it means you'll take care of me, _Eren Jaeger._ Do people still volunteer at hospitals? Erwin, I quit. Fuck your stupid office. I have lives to save." Eren did not answer, just fled the room after checking Levi's monitors.

"Levi, leave the poor kid alone, he's trying to work here." Levi drank his entire cup of water in a few gulps, collapsing back onto the bed with a groan.

"I refuse. That kid is mine."

Levi was silent for awhile, and it wasn't too long before the drugs took effect and pulled him back into sleep.

....................................................

Levi was discharged a few days later, only remembering everything he'd said to Eren after Erwin reminded him. He'd cringed internally, grateful on some level that Eren had not been assigned to his room for the remainder of his stay. Disappointed too, because if he had any kind of a chance with that kid, it truly would have been worth it. As he was signing his discharge papers a neon green post it note fell out of the stack. When Levi picked it up his breath caught, and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. There was a phone number written there, underneath three words.

_Nurse Bright Eyes_

Yeah. It was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ::::tags the fic explicit out of habit before realizing it is, in fact, not total filth like I usually write:::::


End file.
